In general, an internal combustion engine generating power by burning fuel and air is connected with a fuel tank keeping fuel for operating the engine in a vehicle.
Although depending on the degree of volatility and the temperature of external air, the fuel in the fuel tank discharges exhaust gas as time passes, and when the exhaust gas is discharged to the atmosphere, noxious components in the exhaust gas not only contaminate the atmosphere but also result in a waste of fuel.
Accordingly, a device for absorbing, keeping, and resending the exhaust gas from the fuel tank to the engine has been used. Such a device is generally called a canister.
The canister prevents air pollution and a loss of fuel due to leakage of exhaust gas by absorbing and keeping exhaust gas from a fuel tank using internal active carbon when an engine is stopped and then resending the exhaust gas to the engine when the engine is started.
Accordingly, it is required to hermetically seal the canister in order to effectively collect exhaust gas and ensure airtightness of the canister when the canister is inspected.
In the related art, airtightness of a canister is visually and manually inspected using hoses (air hoses) connected to ports in the related art; however, it is difficult to accurately determine defects and the inspection process is slow, so efficiency was very low.
Accordingly, it is urgently required to develop a device capable of improving accuracy in inspection of a canister and there is a need for an inspection device that can collectively inspect a great number of canisters through an automated process.